What Goes Bump in the Night
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Dedicated to Kasra. I'm not planning to write more for this fandom any time soon, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. On the eve of a full moon Watanuki is sent home with Domeki where fate decides to play a more active role in their love-lives. R & R.


The full moon reflected within the ever-shrinking drink of Yuko's as she saw fit to drown herself in the flavorful sake. "Another round, Watanuki!" She smiled, holding the glass up high, almost sloshing it as she allowed her legs to kick in the air.

Watanuki twitched in annoyance, "I swear, every full moon you get like this!"

Yuko smirked all too knowingly, "Well, it is a moon-viewing party." Just as Watanuki finished filling the drink it was quickly depleted again, he filled it once more before putting the ceramic jar back to the tray.

"It isn't a very lively party!" Watanuki whined, he began waving his arm frantically, "And why did Domeki get invited, anyways?!"

Domeki plugged his ear with his pinky waiting for Watanuki to stop screaming and flailing, his indifferent mug only further irking his classmate.

"Oh don't be like that." Yuko smiled sinisterly, "After all, it is summer, so why not tell some scary stories to pass the time? I'm sure Domeki-kun knows some fine tales, that you've heard from your grandfather, maybe?" Yuko sipped down the burnished liquor, a drunken blush creeping up on her face. "Plus, Domeki-kun here can protect you from any perverts who might try to harm our sweet little innocent Watanuki."

Choosing that moment to appear, Mokona hopped on Yuko's shoulder, spinning around as he went, apparently having been drunk under the table he decided to try being drunk over the Yuko. "No perverts for Watanuki-weeeee!"

Watanuki's palm found his face, wiping downward in wariness. "I'm a _guy_! I don't have to worry about walking home late at night, well, not to have to worry about perverts at least."

"Oh no? So do you admit you need Domeki-kun to protect you from spirits who would like to do naughty things to you, instead?"

Watanuki glared, "…That's it, I'm cutting you off after this bottle."

Yuko appeared as if she was grievously damaged as she reached for the sake in anguish, Mokona joining in on the reach, "Nooooooo!"

Domeki put his glass down quietly, "It _is_ getting late. We should get going."

Watanuki turned from Yuko and Mokona back to Domeki, "Eh? We? You can't be serious about…" He pointed at Domeki in an annoyed fashion, "Why should I go home just because _you're_ tired? You should have no problem fending off stalkers and you don't need to worry about ghosts!"

Yuko pointed at him pointedly, "You can do the dishes tomorrow."

Watanuki sighed aloud, "Fine, then, lets go, Domeki."

Domeki stood up, wiping the earth from the fabric over his knees.

xXx xXx xXx

As Yuko put down the freshly emptied fourth bottle of sake, she smirked, looking up at the full moon. Full moons were nothing to tamper with, spirits happened to love to bask in the pale white glow and she was well aware that they had entered the bewitching hours.

Sprawling back, the flowing sleeves of her short kimono dangled softly from her twiggy arms, enjoying her drunken state she continued to watch the moon move toward its zenith.

xXx xXx xXx

Watanuki paced three meters ahead of Domeki in large, pronounced steps. "I'm only coming with you because you left at the same time! Don't think this means I wanted to walk back with you!"

Domeki's face stated with definitive clarity that he really didn't care, making Watanuki scowl more, his arms flying about even wilder as he chastised the slightly-older teen.

"Why do you always look like that!? You never walk around with a normal face, you always scowl like that! You're so annoying!" Watanuki flailed, momentarily taking up an impersonation of the un-personable.

"I don't hear too many complaints about my face." Domeki smirked, "You constantly flail like an idiot, though. How many strange looks do _you_ get?"

Watanuki's jaw dropped, he was fuming, that jerk! Why did he put up with Domeki anyways?! No, it wasn't a matter of why, the other just wouldn't ever leave him alone, seriously, what's with that!

He stomped two more meters ahead of Domeki before stopping dead in his tracks at a cross road. "Eh?"

Domeki caught up to him, continuing his normal stride, "Don't tell me you got lost walking home, idiot."

"That's not it! I thought I _felt_ something." Watanuki glanced around, true he didn't see any spirits, but what was that feeling?

"I don't see anything." Domeki said in his dead-pan voice.

"I didn't say I see something! I said I felt it, this is weird." He continued to look around, hoping to at least spot whatever it was that was unnerving him. He let out a large breath, "Whatever it is I don't see it now. Tomorrow I'm making bento box lunches. I'm going to make tempura I think."

"Make mine with extra tempura fried sweet-potatoes and don't be stingy with the prawn."

Watanuki's mouth gaped, "You could at least _ASK_! You'll get what you'll get and you won't complain! A free lunch is a free lunch, how dare you complain about my culinary genius!"

Domeki rolled his eyes as the flamboyant arm-waving moved a few meters further away, he couldn't help but think how cute Watanuki was when he squirmed like that, it made him want to see more of it. He wondered what it would look like to see Watanuki squirming underneath him, he smirked.

"What's with that sarcastic look, huh?" Watanuki froze suddenly. He just heard something that time!

"What is it now?"

"I just heard something. It sounded like footsteps." He looked up and down the abandoned, well-lit street. There wasn't so much as a cat besides he and Domeki.

"Well, I am walking behind you."

"That has nothing to do with it! We're walking about the same speed, those… were different, and besides, they clicked like stiletto heels, and unless you have something to confess for how you're as freakishly tall as you are, I really doubt it's what I heard." He pointed heatedly.

"No one's around."

"Obviously! I can see that much." Watanuki shook his head, dismissing it for a second time. "Let's get out of here. This is weirding me out."

Just as Watanuki's foot fell, he heard the click again, his eyes went wide, he took another fast set of steps, each foot-fall timed almost perfectly with clicking heels, just far enough back in timing to not possibly be him mishearing his own shoe-falls.

Domeki grabbed Watanuki's collar, pulling him to a halt, "Idiot, watch where you're going."

Watanuki looked at him in confusion, "Eh? What do you mean?! And stop calling me an idiot! I have a name, damn it!"

Proving his point, Domeki looked downward for an instance, well aware of the open manhole Watanuki almost walked right into. "Why not call a spade a spade?"

Gaping, Watanuki felt deflated, muttering under his breath, "Who would leave a manhole uncovered, anyway! Without any signs this late at night, too! That's really dangerous, someone could get hurt. Should we push it closed?"

"Someone might be down there, we should just leave it."

Looking at Domeki incredulously, Watanuki challenged, "I didn't know you were so afraid to get your hands dirty! And here I thought the one thing going for you was how you're brave."

Domeki's eyebrow arched, "This is stupid. Fine, you want me to close it that badly? Then help me, these things are really heavy."

Watanuki smiled, "Alright!" The two squatted down near the metal lid, "Lift on san…"

Counting aloud, Watanuki announced, "Ichi… Ni… San!"

The pair lifted the lid and slipped it back over the manhole.

Grabbing his back, Watanuki whined, "Oh kami-sama you weren't kidding! That thing was really heavy!"

"Don't tell me you threw out your back, what are you like a girl?" Domeki had considered Watanuki fragile at times, it was a distinct possibility, he was so lean that he doubted he was developed muscularly. After all, where would he hide it in that wiry frame? Domeki had the habit to look at opportune moments.

"I'd didn't throw out my back and don't call me a girl, you jerk!"

Domeki shook his head, "Excuse me for being _concerned_."

"You pick a fine way to show it!" Watanuki pouted, he took in a sharp gasp, "What the! I just heard it again, just now! It sounded like they're right behind us!"

His head whipped back and forth as he scanned the still clearly empty area, why couldn't he see anything? Even if it was a ghost, he'd normally at least be able to _see_ them!

Watanuki's head stopped on one point, his apartment was no more than two blocks walking distance from here, now.

"Should I walk you to your door?" Domeki motioned, starting for the rest of the way to the apartment.

"Ah, uh, sure."

"You know, I heard about ghost sounds before, from my grandfather. They don't have a physical manifestation, they're just a sound, if I remember correctly, Betobeto are supposed to be ghost footsteps, only at night though."

"Then why would it bother me if you're here? I thought you repelled things like this!"

"How should I know? They don't always disappear when I'm around. They just usually behave."

Watanuki nodded, "That's true… oi, Domeki do you want some tea and cakes? I have some left over from what I made this afternoon, I was going to give them to Himawari-chan, but she told me she's on a diet. She doesn't have to be! She's perfect just how she is… but, well I already made them so it would be wrong to waste them."

"Sure." Domeki replied flatly, knowing full well that Himawari-chan was not on a diet, nor would she have turned down the sweets, that just meant Watanuki had wanted to give it to him without feeling awkward. Though it really was annoying hearing Himawari-chan this, Himawari-chan that, Himawari-chan's sooooo cute… really, the girl had almost been the death of him, didn't he get how dangerous of a game he was playing?! Just the thought of losing Watanuki made his chest tighten painfully, so maybe 

that's why he agreed so eagerly, well, for _him_. "As a favor I'll help you eat them, but I expect a big meal tomorrow. I have archery so I need my energy. Don't hold out on me."

Watanuki clenched his fist as he shook it in the air, "Why you self-righteous… fine!"

The two stopped at the door to Watanuki's apartment as Watanuki dug his keys out to unlock the door separating him from his small home.

Turning, Watanuki glanced at Domeki, "Thanks for coming over."

In the fading light, Domeki wasn't sure if that was a genuine blush or if his own teenage hormones were working against him, so he did what he often did in these situations, he bullied the boy he liked. "Well, I can't exactly let you walk home all by yourself, apparently. Should I start walking you home regularly?"

That time the crimson staining Watanuki's cheeks couldn't be confused with anything less than a fiery blush. "Shut up! I can't believe you! Here we were, having a moment and then you wreck it by talking! And you're usually so quiet, why do you insist on making fun of me all the time, anyways? Huh? Why do I put up with such a jerk--" Watanuki managed to make the key click inside the lock, opening the door in time with Domeki leaning in to kiss him.

Watanuki, with the grace and poise of an epileptic puppy tripped over his own feet as he managed to kick off his shoes and stumble up from the foyer and to the floor, while Domeki glided in, lips pressed firmly yet insistently pushing in deeper to Watanuki as he entered the apartment, shoes being toed off as his right arm reached around Watanuki's slender waist, his left hand fishing for the doorknob to close them into this world of Watanuki's design.

"You were disturbing your neighbors; I figured that would shut you up." Domeki said, bracing Watanuki just before he could slam into the opposing wall.

Something inside Watanuki broke at that moment, not his sanity, like it should have been… no, what he felt himself lose were inhibitions he hadn't even known he had put into place over their relationship. He had no idea how he'd be able to justify it to Domeki, either, maybe he could say he fell or tripped.

As Watanuki 'Fell or Tripped' into Domeki's mouth, he fervently kissed him, hands raking through his hair, needy gropes and grasps moving up Domeki's toned body as the other made quick work in dispatching his own voice of protest.

That voice of reason he insisted upon had nothing to do with his own desires, he knew what this was wasn't wrong, oh contraire, it was the one truth he held dearest, no he kept those thoughts in check because he would never dare hurt Watanuki and he wasn't sure how to broach the subject of you into the subject of we. How to change those possessive words from being two separate entities into one defined category, so without voice, these motions… there was no way he'd dare stop, right now, this truth would be his chance to make it fit the new category. To make Watanuki and he become the _they_ he so often desired becoming.

His fingers began to move quickly, agilely as if by being too rough he'd ruin this golden chance, as he unbuttoned Watanuki's white dress-shirt, his khaki pants below it soon earned equally eager attention.

As Watanuki continued to molest Domeki's face, he paused to realize he was really getting carried away with this, too much more of this and he wouldn't even be able to play off 'tripping', could he get away with saying he was drunk if Domeki hated it? But then again, Domeki was stripping him so maybe, just maybe he felt the same way…?

Watanuki pulled back from the kiss to lock eyes with Domeki, "I hate you, you jerk." He bent back in to kiss Domeki, this time adding some tongue, one hand moved to work on stripping Domeki as the other continued to rake through Domeki's hair, his tongue insistently raping the inside of Domeki's mouth, though he did seem to consent.

Domeki watched Watanuki, allowing the other to dominate his mouth for only so much more before his tongue forcefully overpowered the other's, quickly counter-attacking that warm crevice, he pulled the sleeves of Watanuki's shirt down, ridding him of the top, he finished his own buttons that Watanuki had managed to get so far two-thirds undone.

Shirking his left then his right shoulder he cast off the shirt like spent snake-skin, wriggling to get it past his limbs and prevent tangles. He grabbed one of Watanuki's wrists, pressing it into the wall over-head, giving him the ultimate advantage as Watanuki tilted his neck up ever-so-slightly, it was the perfect angle for invasion, his tongue doing perverse things to Watanuki's, tasting every bit of Watanuki he could justify, the one thing that struck him the most was the absolute lack of the taste of alcohol, he knew he'd never say it and break the spell.

Watanuki always needed reasons for doing things, he was so dependant on logic; he _logically_ liked Himawari-chan because she was so cute. He logically made lunches for everyone every day because it was easier to cook larger portions; he logically made Domeki gloves of the excess yarn… that was a color unused for anyone else's mittens. His logic was so flawed he couldn't help but call him an idiot. Didn't he realize the only logic behind it was that he simply loved his friends, Domeki…

So, to Watanuki's logical behavior of hating him by making out with him, Domeki decided to take it a step further, pushing Watanuki toward the futon, he had needs to satisfy at this point.

A new truth, he found himself facing, was the realization that he needed his erection to be satiated by the willing partner in his grasps. Who can stand against a truth so primal, so basic?

He broke the kiss as Watanuki grabbed his downed shirt and slipping pants as he made quick, sloppy paces to the futon before being flung onto it, Domeki on top of him before he could register just what he was letting himself get into.

"Do you have moisturizer?"

Watanuki froze, "Eh? Uh… that's a weird question for this, isn't it?"

Domeki's eyebrow shot up as he let out a slight laugh and informed him, "…You really are an idiot." He bowed back down to Watanuki's face, kissing him before he could protest. He saw the realization click behind Watanuki's glasses reflecting in his pale eyes, in his periphery he saw Watanuki point just past the dresser, to a door that no doubt housed a bathroom behind it. "Stay here."

Watanuki nodded once as Domeki got up from the futon to move to the door, opening it to reveal the meticulously clean bathroom and medicine cabinet, it had to be in there. It struck him, the irony of dirtying the futon and bedroom of someone who led such a clean and minimalistic life, this act of 'dirtying' this pristine shrine would complicate his world, and yet… as the heir to a shrine, wouldn't he as a future Shinto priest be the best one to do such? He figured on purifying the place afterwards, too, just in case that Betobeto decided it wants to have a visit.

He took up the lotion and proceeded back to Watanuki.

"…Domeki, what are we doing…?" Watanuki seemed to be coming more to his irritating logical centers, to Domeki's annoyance.

"We're about to sleep with each other, isn't that much obvious?"

Watanuki blushed, "We… we're about to…"

Domeki let out a low sigh, "Did you want to stop? I won't force you, but you were getting into it."

Watanuki looked at Domeki indignantly, "I didn't say that!" His eyes diverted to the side, "…I'm just a bit… shocked is all…"

"It's understandable, you are dense."

Watanuki's teeth extended as he became irate, "Now listen here you smug jerk! If you think I'm going to let you say something like that when we're about to do this… you have another thing coming!" He grabbed Domeki's arm and pulled him to the futon, rolling to the top before looking down hungrily. "For starts, you'll have to be _way_ more grateful of me! And stop calling me names and try using my real one!"

Domeki smirked, "Is that a fact? You're trying to boss me around already? That's so like _you_." He pinned Watanuki to the futon, again reclaiming the top. He leaned in to kiss Watanuki, simultaneously putting some lotion on his fingers. "It's your first time, so it'll hurt."

Watanuki glowered, "Don't baby me like I can't handle things!"

Domeki smirked, "But you're so delicate and fragile… I might really throw your back out. You've had this coming for a while now."

Watanuki blushed, "What do you mean a while?!"

Domeki inserted his finger into Watanuki's tight, warm pink hole, his sphincter tightening against the sudden presence. His mouth shot open wide as he gasped.

"See, that's just like you, always having your mouth open."

"W… Well one of us should talk!" Watanuki hissed, wincing as he still adjusted to the idea of having a finger pushed inside him.

Domeki smirked as he slid his finger forward and back, "Yeah, let's see how long you'll keep that up. I want to hear your _sexy_ voice for once."

Watanuki blushed, a soft moan slipped past, he felt a bit embarrassed by it, but he wouldn't let himself be ashamed. After all, Domeki said he wanted to hear it so bad, well then he'd have to just deal with the consequences! He wasn't going to let him bad mouth him about it after the fact, either!

As Domeki slid his finger back out and angled to dive back in, he went two-deep, Watanuki's hips bucked, it felt so good, should it really feel this good? "You're a jerk! A giant oaf… a… a… ah…"

Watching the other writhe underneath, Domeki was sure his fantasies really had been limited, the real thing so much better, the moans were so cute and so like him, too, no less. After scissoring, he pulled his fingers out. "Hold my shoulders to brace yourself."

Watanuki clutched Domeki as he instructed while the taller of the two inserted his hardened member into Watanuki's slightly stretched hole.

Rocking back and forth, the two found a rhythm that suited their tastes, a frisky speed with a low angled arch and all Watanuki could do as he felt tell-tale marks of pain mixed with pleasure was kick himself mentally for cutting Yuko off at only 4 bottles. Had she drank herself completely under the table, he probably could have gotten away with skimping out on work, tomorrow, or at least leave after cleaning the dishes.

Watanuki clawed his fingernails down Domeki's back leaving ten distinct lines, though he didn't complain, as he widened his angle, nearing his peak. "I'm going to go faster, now."

Nodding, Watanuki consented, he felt the earth tilt as Domeki pulled him to a seated position as one arm maneuvered Watanuki's body in a way to his own liking, the other hand readily attached to Watanuki's hard on, pumping him several times in pace with his forward thrusts. Watanuki came with the friction of Domeki's hand, Domeki finishing up only a few moments later before pulling out. He leaned in to kiss Watanuki.

"We're official now, aren't we?" Domeki said in a tone more stating the obvious than anything.

Watanuki nodded, "I think that's a given. I hate you." He kissed Domeki's lips, "I'll put some tea on and bring in the cakes… did… did you want to call your parents and see if you could spend the night?"

"I think _that's_ a given. I'll put the tea on; I know you threw your back out just now."

"I did not!" Sitting upright indignantly, Watanuki's back arched likening him to a hissing cat.

"Oh? Then you did earlier… you really are fragile." Domeki taunted. Proving a point, Watanuki stood up, stalking over to the kitchen, a bit bow-legged as he went. He muttered loudly as he prepared the tea, Domeki walked in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he picked up the phone.

"…I can't believe I date such an asshole." Watanuki mentioned as Domeki blew air into Watanuki's ear.

"Spaz."

After finishing the quick call, Domeki lifted Watanuki in his arms, carrying him back to the futon. "Uwah! What are you doing?! The tea—the cakes—I was still getting them out!"

"I'll be able to bring it over, I presume it's okay to eat in your bedroom, is it?" His eyebrow perched.

Watanuki blushed, "Well, I guess it's okay, I have to wash the sheets and vacuum now anyway."

Domeki put a hand on Watanuki's hair, playing with it as he did.

"…So, you said extra tempura sweet potato slices, do you want extra gyoza too? And dunking sauce…?"

"Obviously."

Watanuki growled. "You're a shameless asshole you know that!"

"But I'm yours."

Watanuki blushed, his hand snaking around Domeki's, "…I can pay that price, I guess."

The End.


End file.
